Dagur's little sister and hiccup's love
by sparkle123tt
Summary: What if Dagur had a little sister besides Heather? What if she loved dragons? What if she was creative and innovative just like Hiccup but in her own way? What would happen when her and hiccup collide?
1. Ch 1: Hiccup meets Dagur and Kara

It was a sunny day on the island of berk as the 6 year old hiccup strolled toward the village docks his nose stuck in his notebook as he scribbled.

"You know you should really watch where it is your walking hiccup." Gobber said as he steered the boy so he wouldn't crash or fall off a cliff.

" but your doing such a great job looking for me" he replied.

"What are you doing in that wee thing anyways?" Gobber asked him curious and a bit afraid. Even though hiccup was so young he tended to get himself into a lot of trouble.

"Inventing" he said making a frown then tweaking whatever it was that made him upset.

"Vikings don't really invent things hiccup..." Gobber said unsure of how to break it to the boy that his new found passion wasn't exactly viking standard normal.

" then how did we make our boats go faster or weapons better or... Um... "He paused scratching his head trying to think of something else. Gobber frowned the kid had a point.

"Alright i get your point but hiccup you need to stop all this... At least for the next few days anyway" " hiccup looked up from his notebook green eye's wide.

" but you just gestured to all of me" he said saddened slightly.

"Hiccup your a very smart boy heh smarter than your cousin anyway... "Hiccup chuckled slightly at this..."but you can't rush yourself...one day you'll change the world if you want to but right now be a kid and have some fun" gobber said gently as the two neared stoick hiccup's father.

"Who's coming again?" Hiccup asked quickly slipping his notebook and charcoal away.

"Oswald and his two children" stoick reminded his son. How could he have already forgotten? He just told him this morning for thor's sake!

"What do i have to do?" He asked head cocked to the side curiosity and slight apprehension on his face.

"Keep his children occupied" stoick said a bit miffed now.

" how do i do that?" He asked totally lost. If they were anything like the other kids on berk he was doomed.

"Figure it out son" stoick said clapping him on the back. Hiccup turned to gobber

"show them around the village a bit take em somewhere nice" gobber suggested. Hiccup nodded. This was not going to end well. A boat soon neared the docks. It was a beserker ship.

"Oswald welcome to berk!" Stoick said jovially.

"Thank you for having us stoick" Oswald said smiling.

"Dragons beware the dagur is here!" A young redheaded boy yelled dagger in hand coming hurtling off the ship.

" dagur there are no dragons here it's still daytime" Oswald reminded his son.

"Aaaw" he whined. Hiccup leaned to the side as he saw another figure hiding behind a shield on the ship. She eeped and ducked down.

"Hey what are you? "Dagur questioned turning around." -ooh sis come on it's fine!"

"Shy?" Stoick asked.

"Extremely" Oswald answered.

"I'm sure she'll grow out of it" stoick said hands on his hips.

" i hope your right" he responded.

"Alright you kids occupy yourselves" gobber said ushering the two chieftans to the great hall.

"So i'm dagur the girl hiding is my little sister kara.

" i'm hiccup" he responded.

"Snotlout snotlout oi oi oi!" A six year old ball of stupidity yelled running across the docks. Dagur annoyed at his introduction to another chiefs son being interrupted, stuck his leg out and snotlout tripped hitting the ground hard. Hiccup chuckled slightly. Giggling could be heard from the ship as the girl came slightly closer.

" you muttenhead!" An angry six year old astrid screamed marching over to snotlout angered.

"Hey ast-" hiccup tried but was roughly pushed into dagur. Dagur got a bit mad at this as well. How dare this girl disrespect the son of a chief! Even if he was a scrawny little runt.

"Where are they snotlout!" Astrid screamed.

"Ummm..." He replied dazed at the young girls beauty. She growled and stormed off.

"I'm going to kill those twins!" She screamed her grip on her axe tightening.

"Hey astrid wait babe i can help you find them! I'm stupid! i understand their stupid!"he called getting up and purposely shoved hiccup almost making the poor boy fall off the docks. Dagur righted him.

"Thanks dagur" he said.

" no problem hiccup after all us future chiefs have to stick to together!" He replied swinging an arm around the boy. Hiccup grinned slightly.

"Are you sure it's safe daggie?" A soft voice asked as the girl came cautiously walking off the ship.

"Course it is" he replied immediately.

"Are we going to be running into those angry people again?" She asked slightly scared ringing her hands as she took another step cautiously.

"Not if you don't want to" hiccup said holding out a hand to the girl. She smiled at hiccup and took the offered hand skipping off the ship.

"I wouldn't mind avoiding them if that's okay... The blonde one seemed mean" the girl said biting her lower lip slightly.

" i admit she seemed a bit feisty" dagur said holstering his dagger.

"That's astrid for you" hiccup shrugged used to his not friends behavior.

"Soo know any places to hide out brother?" Dagur asked a creepy smile on his face. Hiccup looked at him funny for a sec but shook it off.

"Umm..." Hiccup replied thinking before snapping his fingers an idea forming.

"I know just the place c mon follow me" hiccup said dagur's sister and his hand in hiccups.

" we got to be stealthy though" he reminded them as they snuck along crevices of houses.

"I like your style hiccup" dagur cackled excitedly.

"Thought you might" hiccup said trying to keep his courage up.

"This is fun" kara said smiling.

"It's easy to hide when your this size" hiccup smirked.

"Being a hiccup does have it's advantage's" kara smiled brushing a lock of her auburn hair away from her face. Dagur growled slighty as he saw the idiot from the docks again. Odins beard that kid was annoying.

"Alright Hic new plan! you take my sister to the super secret spot i'm going to go terrorize that what did feisty braid girl call him muttenhead? Eh whatever i'm gonna go try to drown him! Later!" Dagur cried runnin after snotlout who screamed in terror at suddenly being chased by the berserk form that was dagur.

"Wow your brothers certainly..."

"Deranged?" Kara offered with a shy smile.

"You said it not me"

"Noted" she replied.

"Now where are you taking me?" Kara asked.

"Somewhere you'll love" hiccup replied.

Minutes passed as the two went into the woods finally coming to a clearing filled with beautiful crystal shards. "It's beautiful" she breathed as she picked a stone up and examined it in the light. The stone was strange almost scale shaped. It was beautiful and unique. Kara loved it. The two sat in the clearing for hours. Nearly the whole day. The two had talked and bonded. Hiccup had found the shy berserker girl to be very sweet and kind. It was a nice change from the scorn and angry glares he usually got. Hiccup had drawn her, weaved her a bracelet and even made her a necklace out of the blue crystal scales they had found. It rested around the girls neck and she smiled at hiccup. Soon it was time for kara to return home but hiccup would never forget the kind berserker girl. Just as she would never forget the scrawny viking boy that had stolen her heart in one day and sealed it with a gift.

Should i continue? Yes? No? Maybe so? Please tell me in the comments!


	2. Ch 2: death of oswald

Years had gone by. Kara and Dagur have hit pre teen years. But tragedy has struck. Their beloved father Oswald has become terribly ill. Dagurs opinion of his father lessening with each day. His thirst for dragons blood and hunger for war growing just as fast. A single will to protect his baby sister from the vicious beasts rages in the back of his mind. He views his father as weak an unfit to rule their tribe.

It's night time and dragons are laying waste to the berserkers island. Kara sits beside her fathers bed in their cottage wiping his forehead with a cool cloth as her eyes teared slightly. He didn't have long.

"My kind child come closer" Oswald encouraged taking Kara's hand as she smoothed out the cloth.

"Dad..." Kara whispered her eyes tearing slightly.

"kara you are not like your brother. I see that now." Oswald wheezed out.

"No daddy..." Kara whispered. He couldn't say goodbye. He couldn't go. Not yet. Not so soon.

"You have a kind heart Kara. But you mustn't stay like this...you must grow strong Kara. This world is full of evil beasts." Oswald told her firmly. He had to make her strong. He had to make her more like dagur. She had to grow up. He had to force that on her now. With his dying breath. Before he lost her as he did his elder daughter.

' _They're not evil...they're just misunderstood...they have to have a reason to attack us...i just need to find out what that is...maybe i can help them put an end to this senseless violence...i'm not weak i'm stronger than you think"_ kara thought to herself as tears slid down her cheeks. Her fathers breathing becoming ragged.

"Kara you are a beserker. Don't let anyone tell you different. You will always be my daughter. Take care of your brother for me. Be the viking i know you were meant to be" with that oswald breathed his last words. His eyes closed and his chest stopped moving.

"Dad...daddy? Dad! No no no no no no no! Please...please come back... Dad..." Kara sobbed checking his pulse then hugging her fathers neck in hope that somehow he would open his eyes wrap his arms around her and tell her he was alright. But that moment never came.

A few minutes later Dagur swarmed into the cottage furious and yelling at his father. Something about how the dragons were winning and he was doing a terrible job of being a leader. Then he froze and quieted as he noticed the form of his sister. She had turned to look at him tears still streaming down her face. Dagur then quickly put two and two together and he sat next to his sister. He put a hand on her shoulder. He bit his lip. He really didn't have any nice words to say about his father so he decided to go with an ulterior motive to comfort his little sister.

"You've still got me" he said his green eyes hopeful.

"Do i?" She remarked slowly looking up at her brother to meet his eyes. Green met green as flashes of fire rained down from outside.

Dagur was taken a back by his sisters response it was clearly not what the young chieftain expected to hear.

"Of course you do. Why would you ask that?" Dagur asked as he pulled his sister into a hug.

"Nevermind daggie. What's going on out there?" Kara asked nodding to the window where fire continued to rain down. Quick to change the subject. Dagur's always been a bit off the edge but lately he's been extra deranged. She worried she was losing him to insanity.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Now you just stay here okay? Morning will come soon...then we'll send Dad off to Valhalla." Dagur soothed his saddened sister. He kissed her forehead before heading out the door. Secretly terrified at the fact that he was berserker chief now. But the will to protect Kara as their father failed to do raged in the back of his mind.

Once Dagur left she covered her fathers head and stood from her stool. She reached under the bed pulling out a book. It was on healing, and herbs. She knew dagur was going to overexert himself and become injured again. She was becoming very good at treating people. She knew she wasn't capable of fighting like her brother so she took an alternative route. She was the chiefs daughter. She had to at least meet expectations somehow. But Kara had a secret that no one knew about hidden in the back of the book. It was notes on a mysterious dragon she kept catching glimpses of.

The creature was beautiful and sparkles like a star as it sails through the sky. She figured if she could at least capture the creature Dagur would treat her as more of an equal. Not fight it just capture it. It's scales were impenetrable to spears swords and rocks. Seemingly made out of some kind of diamond. It was faster than nadder though it shared it's ability to fire spikes from it's tail. Kara had never seen the dragon up close merely recording the data in the back of her book as she watched the fight from the safety of the cottage where both Dagur and her father forced her to remain. She wasn't strong enough or Courageous enough to stand her own against a dragon in their eyes but the real reason she didn't participate was that she didn't want to hurt the dragon. As she sat she thought and wondered about dragons and why they lay waste to the village but seemingly only at night. Were dragons nocturnal? Or were they smarter than Vikings thought? Was it tacticious? Were they trying to conquer Vikings before they conquered them?

Kara was shaken from her thoughts as she saw the dragon twinkling in the night. She winced as her brother screamed enraged at the beast throwing axe after axe that just bounced of the dragons scales. It shot a blue blast of fire down at Dagur who rolled out of the way. Dagur swore at the beast enraged but decided to move onto a dragon with softer skin. Raising the axe that had ricocheted back to him he let out his signature war cry before running off to fight and aid his fellow warriors. He had to gain their respect and he had to do it fast. For kara's sake.

Kara touched her necklace with a smile thinking of hiccup. He was like her in a way but he got to be the black smith on Berk. They hadn't been to berk in a few years now. The last time was when they were twelve. Every three years the berserkers journey to berk to Renew the peace treaty that they held. She couldn't wait to see hiccup again. He was such a good friend to her. He understood her struggle as she understood his. Inventing and healing were important but they weren't your normal Viking position.

It didn't take long for morning to come and the dragons to flee as the sun started to rise. Dagur staggered in limping a shard from the crystal dragon embedded in his leg. He had blood on his forehead. Kara couldn't tell whose it was. And he looked drained. Upon seeing Kara Dagur smiled softly. He loved his little sister. He truly did. It was probably one of the only sane thoughts he had left. Kara rushed to his side helping him over to the chair she had been sitting in. She rushed around getting supplies as Dagur watched on in pride. He couldn't help his smile. His sister may not be as good a fighter as him but she sure knew her medic stuff. First she propped up his leg tying some rope around it to stop the blood flow. Without any warning she yanked out the shard it pulling from his leg. Dagur bit the inside of his cheek so he wouldn't scream."sorry Daggie" Kara apologized as she applied some herb that Dagur didn't know the name of to the wound. The bleeding stopped and she wrapped it in rags before she got a clean clothe and wiped at her brothers forehead gingerly relieved to find that the blood on his head was not his own. "Thank you little Sister" Dagur said sincerely. He may be deranged but he could use manners when he wanted to. The only one worthy of that was Kara.

"Get some rest Daggie. I'm going out to get some more herbs and see if anyone else was badly injured." Kara informed her brother tucking the shard and her herb book into her back.

"Okay! But be careful!" Dagur said as he leaned back drifting to sleep. The battle finally catching up with him. As was a sleeping agent Kara had sneaked him knowing her brother would be stubborn and attempt to fight off the slumber.

Kara slipped out the door without another word.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Phew!okay guys don't be mad I had to decide whether or not to have Oswald literally die and change the story up a bit. I know in the show no one knows what happened to oswald but i think it fits my story better like this, But anyways next chapter is when things get interesting! Please comment if you want more! Comments inspire me to update! Please comment/review!


	3. Ch 3: A strange occurrence

Kara gazed around the island with a frown. Blast marks were everywhere and a few berserkers lay dead on the ground. Before anyone could notice her presence she ran to the forest. The forest was one place Kara knew that no one would look for her in. She walked for a good 10 minutes before she reached her spot.

It was a hollowed out tree with only one way in. Vines covered the opening so the inside couldn't be seen. She walked inside sighing to herself. She placed her bag onto the Dagger she stuck in the tree. She pulled out her book and the shard that had been in her brothers leg. She surveyed it holding it in her hands. She had thought it would be heavy but instead it was light as feather. She opened the book to the back and started writing. She carefully drew the shard in the book. Hiccup could have done a a better job but this was as good as she could get it. The shard looked kind of familiar but Kara couldn't place where she had seen it. That is until the mirror that she had hung held her reflection. Kara gasped her hands flying to her neck unfastening her necklace. She held the necklace up to the shard. The shard looked newer than her necklace and much brighter but her necklace had darkened over the years. As if it was hardening or decaying or something. But they were definitely from the same dragon. But did that mean that the dragon was originally from berk? Kara's brow furrowed in thought. She blinked deciding to go for a walk to clear her head. Maybe pick up some herbs along the way. She put her bag back on placing her book and the shard back inside. She slipped her necklace back on. She walked through the forest humming as she went. She felt free out here alone with Nature. No Dagur to worry about or their ailing father. She began to feel a bit parched so she decided to journey to the sweet water spring. The spring was probably the only serene thing about their grim island. She stopped frozen dead in her tracks her breath catching in her throats as she reached the spring. She stood at the tree line frozen in her tracks. Drinking from the spring was the Crystal dragon. It's head bent and it's tongue lapping at the water. Kara's mouth hung open and her eyes widened in a mixture of terror and amazement. She dove behind a nearby boulder before the dragon could notice her. As quietly and carefully as she could she took out her book and started sketching the dragon. She wasn't as good of a drawer as Hiccup but she was better than most. She actually thought it came out pretty decent.

Once she was done with the drawing she went to slip her book and piece of charcoal back in her bag. The book made it in but because Kara still had her eyes transfixed on the glittering dragon the pencil fell to the ground with a clink missing the bag's opening. Kara stopped breathing as the dragons head snapped to her. Neither of the two moved as they gazed into each other's eyes. Something profound was exchanged. Kara had no idea what to do. I mean Dagur, her older and far stronger brother couldn't defeat this dragon and he had tried many a time. Kara licked her lips as the dragon began to stock towards her. Kara backed up until her back hit a tree. She breathed rapidly panicked. She was going to die here. Dagur would go completely insane. Probably get himself killed trying to go after this thing. Kara turned her head to the side terrified. She was going to get eaten by a dragon. What a nice way to die.

The dragon leaned forwards and sniffed her. Kara trembled hoping she didn't smell appetizing to the creature. She could feel it's scales gliding against her cheek. They were not sharp as she thought they would be. Instead the scales were cool and smooth against her skin. They didn't cut at her skin either merely gliding along her flesh. Then the dragon did the strangest thing it backed off and looked down at the ground. Kara gasped to see her book had fallen out of her bag and flipped open to where she had drawn the dragon. The dragon cocked it's head to the side and made a noise of approval.

"Uuh thanks..." Kara breathed out shakily confused. The dragon gazed deeply into her eyes and Kara did the same. The profound exchange happened again but seemed to be more intense as they were closer now. She gulped pushing off the tree. She reached out her hand to the dragon for one of the first times in her life feeling a spike of courage shoot through her. The dragon growled at her baring it's teeth. Kara breathed to calm herself she put her head down closing her eyes her hand reaching out toward the dragon but pausing halfway. The dragon moved it's head forward it's snout pressing against the girls hand. Kara's eyes flickered open.

"I knew you weren't all bad" Kara breathed out relaxing for the first time since reaching the springs. Then the dragon turned around and picked up the charcoal that had fallen to the ground in it's jaw before carrying it over to Kara and dropping it in her lap.

"Oh right" Kara smiled placing the charcoal in her bag along with her book.

"Well um my name is Kara" Kara told the dragon.

"Hmm I suppose I should give you a name huh? I mean it would be pretty rude of me to just keep calling you dragon when I told you my name" Kara said.

"Now what should I call you?" Kara wondered aloud. She eyed the dragon carefully as she petted it. The dragon purred in contentment liking the odd feeling. She liked this human. She seemed different from the rest. Especially the one that always tried to axe her.

Woohoo! Chapter 3! Next chapter Kara bonds with her dragon! Also if you have any idea for a name please comment! Comment comment comment! They inspire me to update!


	4. Ch 4: The Bond of a Berserker

"Goodbye father" Dagur said his hand placed comfortingly on his sisters shoulder as the two children of the chief stood at the front of the tribe. Everyone had gathered to see Oswald off. The arrows had already been fired Oswald's ship cast ablaze as it sailed away.

"Find peace in Vallahalla" Kara whispered as she fought back tears. She would be the Viking her father wanted her to be. That was certain. But Kara decided that she was going to do it her way. After a few moments the funeral was deemed over.

"Bored! Alright sis cmon we got rebuilding to do!" Dagur told her turning her around and leading her away. He knew they probably should've stayed longer but he couldn't bear to see the heartbroken expression on his little sister's face.

"Actually Daggie I was uh going to go pick some herbs. You can never have to many right?" Kara asked with a slight laugh. She sucked at lying but she had to say something in order to find that dragon again without her brother becoming suspicious.

"Okay! I'll come with you!" Dagur said immediately. He didn't want his baby sister hurt. She was the only one Dagur had left so he was going to make sure she was protected at all costs.

"What? No! I mean uh like you said. There's rebuilding to do. I mean what would the tribe think if their leader just up and vanishes? Besides I uh could use some alone time...for a bit...okay?" Kara questioned biting her lip as she looked at her brother who didn't seem to be buying it. Until he smiled and shrugged.

"Okay! Suit yourself! But be back home before dark okay? I don't want you getting hurt." Dagur told her seriously. He hugged her tightly careful not to crush her petite little form.

"I will! See ya later Daggie!" Kara said running to the house to grab her bag before running back to the Spring where hopefully the dragon still remained.

When she reached it she frowned. The dragon was gone. Kara slumped in defeat. Of course it was gone. Honestly she knew she shouldn't be sad about it but she was. I mean she had felt something with that dragon. It hadn't hurt her or tried to eat her like she had expected. It was a shocking change. A change that she liked. A welcomed change that helped distract her from her father's final words.

She filled up her canteen and walked back to her special tree picking herbs as she saw them. She stared at the ground as she walked saddened. She moved the vines aside and walked inside. She gasped as she heard a happy roar. Her head snapped up and there the dragon was curled up laying on the ground in her little hideout. It's head lifted off the ground looking at her.

"I see you found my spot" Kara managed to say to the dragon walking over cautiously hanging her bag on the hook. Kara sat down in front of the dragon her herb book in hand.

"Wait did you come here because you recognized my scent?" Kara questioned. The dragon made a noise of confirmation.

"Definitely one of the more intelligent dragons then..." Kara muttered to herself writing that down.

"What are you though? Does your species even have a name? Did someone already name your species? Oh! I still have to name you don't I?" Kara rambled to the dragon. She knew the dragon couldn't verbally respond but she hoped the dragon could at least understand what she was saying. To Kara this dragon was different from any she had ever seen. Afterall she hadn't been eaten yet or roasted to a crisp.

When she would visit berk hiccup and her would go over species of dragons. Attempting to find one that would at least be possible for Hiccup to take down. Hiccup had it rougher than her because he didn't have a Dagur to beat bullies up for him or at least tell them off. Nobody dared make fun of her when her brother was present, but Hiccup had more to live up to than she did. Someday he would be chief of berk. To be a chief was a great honor but, Kara was simply destined to be nothing but a healer. Just apart of the tribe. She wasn't a leader. She was a follower. Ever since a young age she had been shy and always hid behind things. She was always hesitant. A leader could never be hesitant. Being leader was Dagur's job now anyways. The dragon shot a spike right above her head startling her from her thoughts.

"Wow nice shard shot" Kara said touching her hair breathing in relief when her hair was still in tact. The dragon made a roar of triumph it's spikes smoothing down. The girl had spaced out before so the dragon knew she had to do something to snap her out of it.

"I can't believe I'm getting such a good look at you. I never dreamed I would What with you gliding effortlessly through the stars." Kara reflected.

"hey wait a second...That's it starglider! that can be your name! do you like it?" Kara questioned tentatively scooting so she was sitting right in front of the dragon. The dragon in response pushed the pencil with it's head.

"Is that a yes?" Kara questioned. The dragon smacked her book with it's tail in response.

"Okay then Starglider. Whatever you say." Kara said picking up the piece of Charcoal writing in the dragons name with a smile.

She smiled at the dragon an awkward silence settling between them. Kara reached out and touched the dragons wings lightly. The dragon moves it's away for a moment before spreading it so the wing rested in the girls lap. It looked as if it was showing off wanting Kara to admire it's beauty.

"Wow...wait...this isn't just armor. This is your actual skin. And here I thought you were making yourself a coat of armour." Kara observed amazed as she pet the dragons wing lightly with her fingertips. The dragon made a noise of pride.

Kara spent the rest of the day sitting with the dragon in her special spot studying it and measuring it. Getting to know the beast with the impenetrable diamond like skin. Who's name was now Starglider. Kara hadn't realized that it had gotten dark.

"Kara! Sis where are you!" Kara heard Dagur frantic call.

Kara gasped in fright as she looked at the dragon. If Dagur discovered it with her. She knew she had to go. As Kara stood the dragon did as well.

"No...no...uh stay here starglider. You can't let my brother see you okay?" Kara begged the dragon hoping it would understand. Kara grabbed her bag and ran out of her hide out.

Season 6 of race to the edge has sparked my interest in continuing this story once again! If you guys are still interested in this story then please answer these seven questions!

1\. What did you think of Kara?

2\. What did you think of Dagur?

3\. Do you ship Kara and Hiccup? If so why?

4\. What do you think of starglider and Kara's relationship?

5\. What would you like to see in future chapters?

6\. How do you think she's going to train her dragon?

7\. Anything else you would like to ask, rant, or tell me!


End file.
